Promise What You Will
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: Three separate one-shots about three different pairings, each a song-fic from Iron and Wine's 'The creek drank the cradle' Please read! Thanks:
1. Promise What You Will

**So yeah I got this idea after listening Iron and Wine's album 'The creek drank the cradle' like a million times. And I want to write two or three separate one shots on three of the songs on the album. they may use different couples they may not but yeah so far I don't have any definite couples well accept this one of course :3 **

**Okay so I'm posting this one and the next one at around the same time, I just need to finish off the other one and then the final one should either be done a little time after that OR tomorrow! okay, thanks!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon or Iron and Wine songs!**

**So I hope you enjoy it and you should listen to these songs they are amazing:3!**

* * *

Promise What You Will

Chapter 1: Promise What You Will

Gray's P.O.V

_'Lately she don't care _  
_for a warmer breeze'_

She smiled happily as she danced around the field doing her daily chorus I liked to watch her from the window of our small house. the house was sometimes a bit too small but we managed, it was after all just the two of us.

Red and orange leaves blew from the trees covering the ground in a ray of colours. I wondered how she could still go out without her coat.

I missed the summer and that warm breeze, the heat of the suns rays on my skin. But Claire didn't care for summer this year, she complained it was too hot. I wondered why.

She was never bothered by summer.

_'Or shade around the base _  
_of the maple trees'_

But even when she complained about the heat and I invited her to come and sit with me under the trees she never wanted to either. It saddened me to think that she didn't want to sit with me, but she later told me that she had too much to do rather than sit under a tree all day.

The next day I helped out with her farm work and we went on a walk up the mountain for a afternoon walk. It was unlikely for us to go during summer, we always went in spring, or in winter.

_'Spring was on the mountain we climbed upon _  
_stopped to see how high and how far we'd gone'_

"Wow! Look Gray we've almost climbed the full mountain and it's only five o'clock! We'll be able to see the sunset tonight!" Claire's eyes gleamed at me as we continued walking, it made me happy to know she was glad we had done so much in this amount of time. Usually we only got up there by seven and it would be a little to late to watch the good bits.

The surroundings were always pretty this time of year, cherry blossom all over the ground and in the trees. It was a mix of pink and green, as the summer buds started to bloom. Soon it would become hot and everything would be a vibrant green. I wasn't sure which I preferred but honestly I wouldn't want to trek up here in the sweltering heat.

_'I said, 'love is waiting and better days'  
__she smiled and placed a kiss on my waiting face'_

We sat down together at the top of the mountain and watched as the sun slowly made it's way down to the horizon. The sky deepened in colour and as the edge of the sun touched the edge of the sky it flared out oranges and reds across the sky. "Red sky at night, Shepard's delight" my granddad would always say to me.

"I wish we could sit here forever" Claire said sighing and resting her head on my shoulder.

I smiled "Love is waiting, and better days to come." I said. Where did that come from? That must be one of the only romantic lines I've ever said. Not that Claire seemed to mind.

"That's such a cute thing to say, Gray" She smiled and kissed my cheek lightly.

I blushed and pulled my hat down.

_'Promise what you will something good for me _  
_time will take it all and it will, you'll see'_

Now though Claire and I are in waiting for something promising. A baby. She had said that to me when I proposed that I better promise something good for her and we should have a good life together.

Of course I agreed. I told her that, in time I will and you'll see.

That was one of the best moments of my life.

I'll promise what I will and it will, you'll see.

* * *

**Not so sure about the ending but I'm pretty confident with it. I hope you like it and the next one will be called 'Weary Memory'**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. Weary Memory

**Okay so this is the next one I've wrote! This consist's of the pairing WizardxMolly this is quite sad so you might want to get out your tissues!**

**Thanks and I don't own Harvest Moon of Iron and Wines songs!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Weary Memory

Wizard's P.O.V

_'Found your mittens behind a box of pictures  
you would wear them before I brewed the tea  
____That's one memory I can easily conjure  
____a weary memory I can always see'_

I better start clearing, all this up then. there was no need for it now, it was after all Molly's stuff. I didn't need it and I'm sure our children wouldn't want it either. they were all grown up now and living on the farm we had once owned. I sighed and picked up a box ready to chuck, when I stopped.

I didn't even think about it, I just dropped the box, spilling out photos of Friends, family and of us.

I'd found your mittens.

You used to wear those mittens all the time, I'd got them for you on your 30th birthday. you always complained that doing the farm work was hard to do when your hands were cold in the winter. So I ordered a pair from the tailors. You loved them as soon as you got them.

I was glad to see you happy.

And before you'd come in from your days work I'd make sure to make you a cup of green tea to warm you up from the winter air, after a hard day's work. you only seemed to drink green tea when I gave it to you. I always wondered why.

_'Found your rosary broken into pieces  
every night, by the bed, you'd kiss the_ _beads  
Those are moments that I can always relive_  
_weary memories I can always see'_

With the mittens I found you beaded necklace too. You said it was a gift from the Harvest Goddess didn't you? You said you had to take good care of them for her, I remember seeing you every night with them, by our bed side. I don't know what you were saying or whispering to them, but I didn't want to intrude so I pretended not to notice.

They're all broken now. Maybe I could fix them for you? Would you like that? It'd give me something to do at least.

I sat down on the floor, where I had spilled all of the photos and picked up the little bits, placing them into my cloak pocket, they would be safe there. I better start picking up these photos too.

_'Found a photo of you when we were married  
leaning back on a broken willow tree  
__That's one memory that I choose to carry  
__a weary memory I can always see' _

That's when I came across the photo of us. The one Violet had took of us, sitting under that old willow tree. The one we had planted on our second date, and the one I proposed to you under a year or two later. The tree is still there. I'm sure it will be for many years, with our names carved on the side of it.

Violet and Halley are doing fine too. Halley just told everyone yesterday that she's pregnant, again for the second time. I'm sure you would be proud. You always were of them. The other four are doing well too, of course.

I took the photo and placed it in an empty frame, the frame had been empty for years. but now I had something good to fill it with. Something that I could look at all day and think back at all the good times we've had.

All those weary memories that I can see so clearly..

* * *

**Done :') I love this one. Okay so if your wondering, Molly died, out of old age and since Wizard lives forever he's still alive. Violet and Halley are there two daughters and the 'other four' are his grandchildren:) Thanks for reading!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	3. Faded From The Winter

**Hi there so this is the last one! It's called Faded From the Winter, which I changed from Bird Stealing Bread because I couldn't seem to write anything for that song after a bit. But just to say that it would of been about Chelsea and Vaughn and how Chelsea split from Vaughn to date Mark. **

**You should listen to the song. It's really good and maybe you'll be able to see what I could.**

**So this one is a KevinxCandace fic loosely following the song Faded From the Winter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Faded From the Winter

Kevin's P.O.V

_'Daddy's ghost behind you  
Sleeping dog beside you'_

Cooper was curled up next to Candace, sleeping soundly, sometimes a-justing into a more comfortable position or making huffing and gruffing sounds. I had just got in from a day on the farm, it was late and I was ready for bed. But not before I had some food.

"Hi honey, how has your day been?" I asked, smiling. I walked over to where she was sitting , on the sofa, and placed a kiss on-top of her head before heading over to the kitchen.

She didn't say anything so I looked over to her.  
_  
'You're a poem of mystery  
__You're the prayer inside me'_

"..fine" Candace said, her voice low and careful. Candace was never much of a talker, neither did she show emotion much. she tried so hard to stay happy, to keep everyone else happy. I never knew what she was thinking she was always a mystery.

But yet I loved her so much. "Are you sure?" I said from the kitchen. I knew that if she didn't want to tell me, or if she didn't want to let me know that she was really upset, she wouldn't tell me. And I'd accept it. Getting at her would make her more upset. But it was worth a shot?

"Of course!" She said, there was happiness in her voice. So I nodded and continued cooking.

_'Spoken words like moonlight  
You're the voice that I like'_

"Do you want me to help you with that?" she asked.

"No, no I got it." I said. Candace came over to where I was and looked around me to see what I was doing.

"You know I would do it for you, you've had a long day." She took over from what I was doing, standing in front of me. I stepped back, I put my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She giggled and then said "Kevin.. your distracting me" she whispered.

I sighed in happiness keeping my arms around her "Keep talking" I hummed.

"Why?"

"I love the sound of your voice"

_'Needlework and seedlings  
In the way you're walking'_

"I made you a jumper for the winter" Candace said as we sat at the table for our dinner. "It's only two days to go before it's officially the first of winter." She said before taking another spoonful of the stew she had prepared.

"Your always making clothes for everyone, you should take a break once in awhile" I said a bit concerned. I didn't want her damaging those small, fragile hands of hers.

"It's my job Kevin. Don't worry yourself" She smiled.

"Well I got some seeds for you. I know that it's the end of Autumn, so I got you some winter seeds in advance for winter coming." I said handing the bag of seeds over to her.

She took them and took a peak inside before placing them on the floor beside her. "What are they?"

"Snowflake flower seeds."

_'To me from the timbers  
Faded from the winter'_

I harvest the last of my produce and smiled I still had some left to grow but I would have to plant some more after going to Marimba farm later. I picked the snowflake flower last. Candace had been taking care of for the past few days. But what she didn't know that I had been planting one everyday for her.

So she would get one everyday for the rest of the season.

I walked into the house and placed the single flower in a glass jar I got from the top cupboard. I filled it with water and left it in the center of the table, for when Candace came back later on this afternoon.

But first I would have to finish my farm work, in my new winter jumper.

* * *

**Yay so it's finished! That's all of them! I do think there may be another but that is if I can be bothered. **

**So please review! I will love you forever if you do!**

**wipe-your-tears**


End file.
